


King's Mysterious Message

by TheBestGamer



Series: All Roads Lead to the Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AO3 exclusive story, Codes & Ciphers, Gen, King is Bill Cipher theory, Mystery, Secret Messages, Secrets, Sleep Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestGamer/pseuds/TheBestGamer
Summary: One night Luz decided she needed a glass of water, but when she got into the kitchen she saw King in there, King however, was sleeping. But he wasn't just sleeping, he was also writing something while sleeping. Curious as she always is Luz decides to take a look at what King was writing and it certainly is something mysterious.
Series: All Roads Lead to the Falls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	King's Mysterious Message

It certainly has been a tiring couple of days for the residents of the Owl House as well as their new house guest, Eda's sister Lilith. Having Lilith living in the Owl House certainly has been troubling for them, sure Lilith betrayed the Emperor, broke Eda away from her cage, and did what she claimed that she should've done a long time ago and shared the curse inflicted on Eda, but none of them forgot that the curse she is currently sharing with her sister is the curse that she placed on her. Not only that but Lilith also endlessly pursued Eda under the order of the Emperor and fought her so many times when things got tense. She truly was a determined witch.

But the worst thing that she has done in Eda's opinion was what she did to her human apprentice, Luz. In a desperate attempt to finally get Eda to join the Emperor's Coven she kidnapped Luz and when they fought she threatened to kill Luz. That right there was what finally set Eda off, not the endless pursuits, not the curse, not even the orders from the Emperor himself. When someone threatens her student that's when all bets were off.

Though Eda wasn't willing to admit it, at least not yet, during the few weeks that Luz has spent with her she came to see her less as a student and a house guest and more as her own daughter. Eda was willing to put her own life on the line to make sure that Luz is safe which lead to the dangerous escape from the palace which lead everyone to have to lay low for the time being. None of them want to risk any of the Emperor's guards to try and capture them.

The nights after that have been both tiring as well as peaceful for the Owl House residents, what with avoiding the Emperor's Coven, having Lilith stay with them, and Luz now teaching Eda how to use those magic glyphs she uses, things have gotten relatively nice.

On such a night Luz woke up with a very dry mouth. She had been so busy teaching Eda to use magic glyphs that she passed out easily. She however, woke up when she suddenly felt her mouth grow increasingly dry because she forgot to grab a glass of water. So with that she got up and headed to the door, she did however, notice that her fellow housemate, King wasn't in the room with her. Thinking that King might've decided to sleep in Eda's room she kept going. The last couple of nights King had wanted to sleep more with Eda, though she couldn't blame him, the first night they all got back home Luz also asked to sleep with Eda, to which Eda agreed.

Walking towards the kitchen Luz felt herself grow increasingly tired that she could've sworn she heard a noise that didn't sound at all like the night spirits that usually refuse to let her sleep. As she got closer she then started to hear the noise get a little louder coming from the kitchen, it sounded like someone sleeping and someone writing on paper. As she made it to the kitchen she saw what was causing the noise, the noise was in fact King sleeping in the kitchen. Watching King sleep always made Luz's heart flutter at the cuteness, but it seemed that King was doing something else.

Rubbing any remaining sleep from her eyes Luz took a closer look while also making sure that she wasn't making any noise out of fear that King might wake up if she wasn't careful. Upon closer inspection she saw that King was in fact sleeping but was also holding a pencil and was writing on a piece of paper. She couldn't see what it was he was writing and she didn't want to move any closer for she was afraid the slightest movement will wake King up and she does want to know what he was writing and if she woke him up than he might not remember what he writing and she will spend the rest of the night wondering what it was he was writing.

During the time he was writing Luz started getting sleepy again but before she could fall asleep he was jolted at the sound of King walking away from what he was writing. Luz never saw anyone sleep walk before that wasn't on TV but she didn't expect them to also write things and other things like that so this is all new to her. Making sure that King wasn't anywhere near the kitchen Luz walked toward the thing he was writing her mind stuck on the thought of why he would just leave a note just lying around. Picking up the note she looked at what it said.

Luz blinked once, twice, three times, but no matter how many times she blinked she couldn't see this note as anything other than a whole bunch of gibberish. She spent a lot of time in the library to see if there were any mentions of magic glyphs and during those times she had seen books in different languages that ended up having her to ask for help to translate. The thing she saw looked nothing at all like any language she has seen, she also thought that it couldn't have been a drawing because she saw all of King's drawings and none of them looked like this.

She ended up chalking this up to something that didn't make any sense because of King's sleep state and put the note in her pocket. She then grabbed a glass and filled it with water so she won't end up thirsty for the rest of the night. Though try as she might the moment she got back to her room she couldn't help but keep thinking of the weird note that King wrote. Picking it out of her pocket she took another look at the note and tried her best to figure out what it said but try as she might she just can't seem to figure out what it says. Putting the note away she tried to get back to sleep.

The morning after that Luz opened her eyes very slowly for she could hardly sleep at all last night with the weird message she saw. Yawning and stretching she got up and tried to wake herself up a little further, lucky for her that today wasn't a school day so if she wanted she could take a little nap. But before she did there was something she needed to do. Picking up the note from last night and headed out of her room.

Looking around the Owl House she found Eda in the kitchen preparing breakfast, she didn't see Lilith around and assumed that she was still sleeping. Luz also didn't see King around and assumed the same thing but it also gives her the opportunity she needed for she feared that if King saw this than he might take the note back and then she might never get her answer. Hoping that Eda might have the answers she wants Luz walked into the kitchen.

Eda looked over at Luz and waved at her saying, "Good morning Luz."

"Morning Eda." Luz returned the morning greeting. Looking at Eda she paid more attention at her dark grey eye which was the result of Lilith sharing the curse with her. Luz might not ever get used to that.

Eda noticed that Luz looked a bit more tired than ever and asked, "Are you alright Luz, you seem tired?"

"Yeah I just needed some water last night." Luz replied. "I also saw King last night."

"What cute thing did he do this time? Did you get it on video, I hope to use it as blackmail."

"Sadly no." Luz said while chuckling slightly. "But he was writing something in his sleep." Luz pulled out the note and showed it to Eda. "Do you know what this is?"

Looking at the note Eda said, "This thing? Oh King does this all the time."

"He does?"

"Yeah, some nights he walks in his sleep and writes these weird notes. I usually find them everywhere around here."

"Do you know what they say?"

"Nope, sorry Luz. I'm as stumped as you. I just assumed that it's just some random demon language."

That just only got her more confused, because King had shown her the language of demons to help him write a biography about him for both demons and witches and this certainly didn't look like the language that King showed her. "Did you ask him what it was?"

"I didn't think there was any reason to since he always slept while writing them. A part of me thinks it's some of his life when he was a little baby demon written on paper that he can only write while sleeping." A part of Luz wanted to gush at the thought of King as an adorable baby demon, but she needed to stay focused for this. "I just ended up letting it go and just grab all the notes and put them away."

Looking at the note Luz asked, "Do you mind if I keep this one?"

Eda handed her the note. "Sure go ahead. Leaves me with one less note to clutter up my room. Now try and get Lilith and King because breakfast is almost done." With that Luz left the kitchen with the note in hand. She is still stumped at this note and she was really hoping that Eda would have an answer but now she knows that this wasn't the first note that King has written.

She does hope to figure out what the note says in time, but right now was the time for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> 23;21;2;0;2;18;24;21;0;5;8;22;23;0;23;18;0;7;8;6;21;2;19;23;0;23;11;8;0;16;8;22;22;4;10;8;0;2;18;24;0;9;18;18;15;22


End file.
